Peace and War
by Prettyhex04
Summary: Felicity is pregnant with Oliver's kid and she doesn't how to tell him, but one thing's for sure...she wasn't expecting this


Well this was going to be an interesting situation to explain to the remaining members of Team Arrow, especially Oliver, since he is partly the reason why she's currently in this position in the first place. Both she and Oliver had been _extremely _drunk one night in Verdant and somehow they had ended up in Felicity's bedroom. To be entirely honest with herself, she couldn't remember what they had done during his stay but in the morning they had just figured she had let him crash at her place for the night but they both had fallen asleep in her bed but in the morning they had both been in their underwear.

About half-way through the week she had vomited about three times and she had taken a pregnancy test under pure curiosity (also known as the persistency of a certain best friend that she had told) and a feeling to prove herself wrong but when she had gotten the results, her eyes widened in shock as she stared down at the positive sign.

Had she and Oliver done _that _during that night without remembering it? What was going to happen now? Would she conceive the baby? Would she get an abortion? _Could _she get an abortion? Would she be able to erase the existence of the little creature that both she and the man that she loved- not that he would ever know that- created? How would Oliver and the rest of the team react? Would she be on her own? All the questions filling her mind vanished when she got down the staircase. Team Arrow was having another daily fight _again_.

"Felicity, glad you're here because you my friend are coming with me" Sara broke through her train of thoughts.

"Huh….why?" Felicity stuttered out trying to piece together what was happening as Sara stalked towards her.

"Because that lot are seriously pissing me off and I prefer you _a lot_ more" Sara replied as she dragged Felicity towards the door not giving her a chance to fight her on it. Throwing a glance at the remaining team they seemed to be on cooling down mode. Great. What the hell did she just walk into?

"Felicity, are you okay?" Sara questioned, drawing her brows together. She had a look on her face saying _good luck lying to me, _so she might as well tell her the truth, what is the worst that could happen.

"Um…..I don't really know how to tell you this….but before I try you have to _promise _me not to say this to _anybody _got it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die…well not literally"

"Alright…." Taking a deep breath before she explained Felicity continued "…I may or may not be…..pregnant" Felicity muttered.

"WHAT! WHOSE IS IT?" Sara officially exploded.

"Oliver's" Felicity whispered, avoiding eye contact and hoping Sara couldn't understand her however, to Felicity's disadvantage _she did_. Sara's tone softened when she saw that Felicity was clearly uncomfortable.

"He doesn't know does he? I mean are you going to tell him?" Sara bringing Felicity's unanswered questions to the surface.

"No he doesn't and I don't even know if _I _want to be pregnant because come on, is this the right place to bring up a kid?"

"So does this mean you're going to get an abortion?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to; it's the kid that I helped create and growing inside of me. He, she…._they_'re a part of me whether I like it or not. I _could _give them up for adoption I guess" Felicity wondered out loud, making it obvious to her surprisingly close friend clear that she hasn't even thought of anything properly yet.

"You have to tell Oliver though; it is his kid as well as yours"

"I know that but he's already going through so much already with Slade and everything but bringing a kid into the equation as well that is pushing every single boundary there is"

"Come on, let's go back to the lair and finish up with the information on the new criminal of the week, as you so gloriously put it, then drop by yours and fully talk about it"

"Alright" Felicity agreed, letting the blonde tug her towards the doors that lead to the lair. However, when they got down into the Foundry they were met with shocked expressions, and Oliver looked like had been hyperventilating and was about to break down. Remind her _never to say that again _because from their faces, this _was _the worst_. _

"You're _pregnant_?" Oliver stated, while Digg and Roy just continued to look shocked at her now flat stomach.

"Shit" Felicity cursed, shutting her eyes tight. Could this get any worse? _Stop saying that_ she thought.

"Did you snoop on our conversation?!" Sara yelled out, stepping almost-protectively in front of Felicity, blocking her from the guys.

"You still had the comms turned on….I think you two need a minute" Digg said, breaking out of the trance, before grabbing Roy by the hood and yanking him towards the door. Sara though was reluctant to leave Felicity alone with Oliver.

"Sara, it's alright" Felicity said stepping up to place her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Slowly trailing after Digg and Roy, they left the pair alone in the awkward silence.

"So we _did that_, that night" Oliver obviously stated to Felicity.

"Apparently, yes" she replied, eyes glued to the floor still doubting that she was pregnant. The questions were still buzzing around in her head. Oliver walked up to her and gently raised her head high enough so she had no other choice but to look at him.

"How could you possibly think that you wouldn't be able to tell me this?" he asked, drawing his brows together in confusion.

"You heard what I said to Sara and I meant every word of it"

"I don't want you to get an abortion either or give them up for adoption, both of us _together_ created this baby-" resting his hand on her flat stomach where his child grew, he continued "- it would be impossible, probably like giving up one of your body parts. So instead let's raise _our _child together".

Whipping away stray tears, Felicity felt free of the weight she had been carrying since this morning.

"Are you sure? I mean….what about your family name?"

"If it means starting my own family with the woman I love then I don't really care, I _dare_ somebody to even _try _to convince me otherwise", when he said the 'l' word her heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

"Well this is going to be a very interesting nine months"

"And I'm not going to leave your side during the entire time"

"Even if I'm in the bathroom, Oliver I swear to God if you bug the bathroom I _will _kill you with one of your own arrows". And he did but he left the bathroom to Felicity as the one place where she could be alone and in peace. But that didn't stop him from waiting outside the room until she came out.

* * *

><p>Felicity was already four months into her pregnancy and it was one of the most interesting experiences of her life. After their discussion in the Foundry, Oliver had practically moved in with her, spending all his nights with her and their unborn child. Every night she fell asleep cocooned in Oliver's arms with his hands resting protectively on <em>their child<em> that continued to grow, she couldn't even go to the toilet without him watching her every step. Oliver had grown _very _overprotective and _very _possessive as well, practically acting like a bodyguard and always having one of his hands resting on her expanding stomach. At least one person of the team had her in their sights 24/7, every day of every week of every month. But that wasn't the worst part, Oliver had taken overprotectiveness to a completely new level, getting her own personal bodyguard that was more ripped than she had ever seen- but she didn't tell Oliver that, otherwise he would _never _get off of the Salmon Ladder. Oliver had told Thea, who now had a tight bond with Felicity calling her Liz, and Sara told Laurel, who at first wasn't so nice but grew on her as now they had a deep friendship. Even Walter gave his blessings for the young family, hoping the birth turned out alright. It also helped that all three women knew about Oliver being the Arrow, so that made it ten times easier. So whenever Oliver, Digg or Roy weren't there she was always with Sara, Laurel and Thea. Like she said her pregnancy was the most interesting experience of her life, well after knowing Oliver was the vigilante and helping him fight criminals at night and sometimes during the day as well.

* * *

><p>Rolling into her sixth month of the pregnancy, she was beginning to force herself to take it steady for the baby's sake and hers also. They had been in the lair tracking another criminal, with Felicity behind the computers like she always is but under the constant hawk-eye of Oliver or beside Digg or Sara or Roy, when she felt something weird that instantly made her gasp, her hand flying automatically to her belly. She hadn't realised it was so loud when Oliver dropped from the Salmon Ladder and turned her chair around to face him, also drawing the attention of Digg training with Roy and Sara who was training Laurel on self-defence. She looked hypnotised and didn't look at Oliver instead looking down at her child, which didn't seem to comfort him at all.<p>

"What is it?" Oliver asked with concern behind his features. Replying, she grabbed his hand and placed it where she felt the movement of _their child_ and it straightaway put a huge grin on his face.

"I can feel it" he said with such proudness, knowing that this was _his _family- well the beginning of it.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Roy asked curiously. Everyone apparently wanted to get a feel of the action also, to the dismay of Oliver.

"Nope, it just tickles really….like little vibrations" Felicity replied with a smile when she felt another. The rest of the day was spent with Oliver's hand on her stomach and Felicity just smiling down at her miracle.

* * *

><p>Ever since she first felt the baby kick Oliver was always trying to feel for more movements. Sometimes when she was board in the Foundry she would rest something light on her stomach and wait for the baby's movements to kick it off. One evening she, Thea, Sara, Laurel and Roy were betting how far the baby could kick it. Hearing the Foundry door slamming shut it caused a chain reaction because the next thing Felicity knew the pencil was soaring through the air and right into the target, near enough in the centre.<p>

"Almost bulls-eye!" Felicity cheered "ah crap" she mumbled when Oliver and Digg looked to see what they were doing, their faces were priceless and caused the women to burst into fits of laughter while Roy tried his best to hold it in because of a certain Arrow-worthy glare coming his way.

"Yep, definitely your kid Ollie" Thea said between laughs also receiving a glare as well.

* * *

><p>At night time it was quite hard to fall asleep because whenever Felicity was ready to drop off, the baby became restless. Oliver had just popped down to the shops to pick up some last minute supplies, so she was all alone in her house. Their baby continued to become more and more restless, lashing out trying to get access to more room. An idea suddenly pops into her head; she remembers that her mother had told her that she used to sing to her while she was in the womb. Relaxing down into her bed, Felicity begun to sing 'Start of Time' while she gently ran her fingertips over her belly. When Oliver quietly came back towards the bedroom, he hears the lullaby and just allows himself to listen to her sweet, angelic voice as she soothed their baby. Before she finished he joined her in bed, also running his fingers over their child. No matter how many times he says that either out loud or to himself, he could never be able to get used to it or tired from it.<p>

* * *

><p>Nearing her due date, Oliver had her on house arrest with somebody on 'Mummy patrol' (as Felicity liked to call it) so she was never alone. Digg had quickly popped to the toilet so she was on her own for a while. She was reading one of her favourite books, Pride &amp; Prejudice, when it happened. She had felt the baby kick again, rubbing where the kicks were something began happening that brought tears to her eyes. Wherever she placed her hand and began rubbing, the baby would respond by kicking. Unbeknownst by Felicity, Digg was leaning on the door frame looking on at the sight of the bond between mother and child. Oliver had entered the house at some point and saw Digg standing in the doorway so curiously he went to see what he was looking at. When he saw, he looked on in awe to see Felicity being possessed by her mothering instincts. He was truly the luckiest man in the world; he was going to be able to start a family with this woman.<p>

* * *

><p>Moving into her last month of the pregnancy, the baby's due date was due for any day this week or the next, this knowledge put Oliver on full awareness mode. Felicity was on a date with the girls when it finally happened. Laurel had been explaining about a client when her water broke, Felicity had felt something wet running down her leg when it finally clicked.<p>

"OMG I think my water just broke" she stated, panicking a little before calming herself down. Automatically Thea had called Oliver while Laurel called for an ambulance; Sara all the time coming to comfort Felicity telling her to take deep breaths, and Oliver and Digg came rushing over as Felicity lay out on a stretcher getting boarded into the back of the ambulance.

"Sir I'm sorry but only family is allowed"

"I'm her boyfriend _and _the father of her child" he all but growled out, making his way to Felicity's side without waiting for the medic's approval. Digg, Sara, Roy, Thea and Laurel followed in the Bentley.

Bursting through the doors of the hospital, Felicity was already going into labour. With all but Oliver waiting in the waiting room, the minutes ticked by feeling like they're going at 1 mph.

"Felicity I need you to breathe, okay, breathe and keep pushing" the nurse said in a calm and soothing voice.

"We'll soon be able to see our child Felicity, just keep pushing for me" Oliver helped by massaging her shoulders as she held a death-grip on his left hand. He had positioned himself behind her, helping to prop her into a comfortable position. Just when she was about to give up from the shear amount of pain, Felicity heard a noise that was music to her ears. A baby crying.

"You have a beautiful baby boy" the nurse said as she checked the sex of it and wrapped him up to give to another nurse to be cleaned. Shifting backwards until she hit Oliver's chest, Felicity relaxed herself. By now she thought all the pain was over but suddenly the machines jumped to life once more as another series of waves of pain hit her. Lurching herself clean off of Oliver's chest she began yelling out in pain, she began to instinctively start pushing. Oliver looked down in shock as he didn't have a clue what the hell was currently happening.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, directing it at the nurse.

"I can see another head, Felicity keep on pushing" the nurse raised her voice a little over the insistent beeping of the machines. Felicity knew she wasn't going to be able to push for much longer, because she felt her body slowly wearing down. Biting down on all of her pain she forced herself through. She managed to put all her energy and strength into forcing the baby out of her body and into the world. After the last push Felicity could slowly feel herself shutting down to conserve what little energy she had left. Time began to slow down as her body began to feel weightless. Distorted voices echoed in her head as she tried to focus by blinking furiously, trying to stay awake but barely hold onto consciousness.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice was clear out of everyone's, "Felicity, stay with me" Oliver whispered into her ear. From a trained ear like Felicity's, she could hear the break in his voice that he tried to mask oh so well but failed because she was one of the few people that could see right through him.

"Felicity" the nurse was on her left side trying to get her to come back into consciousness. But to no avail. Her eyes drifted shut of their own accord as she felt Oliver tighten his grip on her hand, pleading with her to come back to him. Before she entered her own realm of darkness, she heard a noise that instantly put a smile on her face. Her daughter was crying for her, searching for her mother.

* * *

><p>She was lulled out of her peaceful slumber by insistent beeping. Remembering what had happened. Twins. Late daughter making an appearance. Oliver concerned, <em>gee shocker <em>she thought_._ Eyes fluttering open, Felicity took in her surroundings. Sitting on the couch to her right was Oliver with two bundles of joy wrapped up in his arms. From her position, they looked tiny in the arms of their father. Smiling at the look on his face, he looked relaxed and content.

"Felicity" Oliver breathed out before coming over to sit on the side of her bed, "you did fantastically, thank you". Handing over their daughter to her awaiting arms, she glanced down to have two deep blue eyes staring back up at her. Looking up into Oliver's arms, who currently held her son, and took his hand in her own.

"Do you feel okay?" Oliver asked, but all Felicity saw was her two babies.

"They're beautiful" Felicity couldn't believe that these two came out of her.

"They get that from you…..we still need to come up with names though"

"Well I've got an idea for his name but I'm not sure…..how about Tommy?" as soon as the name escaped past her lips, he looked at her with such emotion. She knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"I think he would've loved it"

"As for our daughter though….how about Ava?"

"I love it and I love _you_ and I love them" he said, kissing her softly.

"Are you trying to make me cry again?" Oliver let out a hearted chuckle.

"Thank you for giving me a family Felicity"

"Thank _you _for giving _me _a family Oliver and for letting me in".

That moment was all that Felicity ever wanted, Oliver lying beside her with Tommy cradled to his chest and Ava held securely to hers. They were a family and nothing could take that away from them. The following month was full of surprises of its own because following the birth, Oliver proposed to her. Everything was perfect. Officially a family, the Queens were the happiest family in the world.


End file.
